


Into your flame

by larana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: «– Maledetta luce – mormorò la farfalla in fin di vita.– Io credevo di trovare in te la mia felicità, e invece ci ho trovato la morte. Piango sul mio sciocco desiderio, perché ho conosciuto troppo tardi, e a mie spese, la tua natura pericolosa. –»Summer ha l’estate nel nome e l’inverno negli occhi e l’autunno nei capelli e la primavera nelle guance arrossate; è la bellezza di una fiamma che oscilla nel buio – è il dolore di una mano che le si è fatta troppo, troppo vicina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primissimo tentativo in questo nuovo, bellissimo fandom!  
> Prima di iniziare, qualche nota tecnica:  
> -gli intermezzi in corsivo, nonché il filo conduttore di questa storia, non sono altro che la fiaba "La farfalla e il lume", di Leonardo da Vinci e che è reperibile [ qui ](http://parliamoitaliano.altervista.org/la%E2%80%93farfalla%E2%80%93e%E2%80%93il%E2%80%93lume/).  
> -il titolo è parzialmente tratto da "Not strong enough", Apocalyptica.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

  


_Una farfalla variopinta e vagabonda andava, una sera, volando nel buio, quando vide in lontananza un lumicino. Subito tirò su le ali in quella direzione, e quando giunse vicino alla fiamma si mise a ruotarle agilmente intorno guardandola con grande meraviglia. Com’era bella!_

  
  


Summer ha l’estate nel nome e l’inverno negli occhi.

È uno di quei suoi piccoli, infiniti paradossi che non puoi fare a meno di farle notare ogni volta che la conversazione languisce e il sonno minaccia di portarsela via.

La ferita che le squarcia la spalla non è così grave, ma l’istinto, di cui ti fidi ciecamente, continua a sussurrarti di tenerla sveglia, che la combinazione di debolezza e gelo potrebbe rivelarsi problematica, a voler essere ottimisti.

“Come ti vengono queste cose? Cioè, ci lavori sopra o le improvvisi?”

Sbuffi un sorriso divertito.

Ovvio che ci lavori sopra. Passi ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo giorno a pensare a lei. Ti domandi – e non per la prima volta – se dirle tutto qui e adesso cambierebbe qualcosa.

Il viso di Taiyang si infila non richiesto nei tuoi pensieri e ricordi perché non puoi dirle tutto qui e adesso.

“Quando hai il talento dell’improvvisazione non hai bisogno di lavorarci sopra.”

La sua piccola mano inguantata schiaffeggia piano la tua.

“Ti ricorderemo come _Qrow il Modesto_ , sai?”

Le sistemi meglio il mantello intorno alle spalle e osi stringerla per qualche secondo. Un minuto soltanto. Non può far male a nessuno, no? Summer è ferita e siete nel mezzo di un bosco buio e gelido; stai solo cercando di scaldarla e proteggerla, come qualsiasi compagno di squadra farebbe. Non c’è niente, nella pressione del tuo braccio, che ti tradisca e il fremito nervoso delle tue dita si perde contro la lana spessa del mantello.

“Sono lusingato.”

Ogni volta che Summer ridacchia, come adesso, succede qualcosa al tuo cuore, come se quel suono fosse per lui un riflesso condizionato che lo spinge ad interrompersi un attimo, come per ascoltare meglio, in assoluto silenzio.

È lì che vive Summer: in tutti i battiti mancati del tuo cuore.

“Qrow,” ti chiama dopo una lunga pausa, proprio quando stai per farle notare che ha anche le altre due  stagioni addosso – l’autunno nei capelli e la primavera nelle guance arrossate – e riconosci subito la voce delle grandi occasioni.

Non vedi come non potresti: ne sei uscito sempre parecchio ammaccato. Vorresti quasi ordinarle di tacere, ché non lo sai mica quanti altri colpi puoi incassare, ma la tua occasione passa e lei parla.

“Tai mi ha chiesto di sposarlo.”

In lontananza, un Beowulf ruggisce – oscura eco di quello che sta succedendo da qualche parte nella tua testa.

Dovresti dire qualcosa, adesso. Complimentarti, magari. O calare la carta vincente dell’ironia e dirle che sono diventati un cliché imbarazzante. Invece, tutto quello che esce dalla tua bocca è una domanda.

“Sei felice, Summer?”

“Intendi a parte la guerra contro i Grimm e le continue missioni per Ozpin?”

“A parte questi dettagli, già.”

Ride di nuovo e di nuovo ti perdi un battito; stranamente, fa male.

“Sì. Sono felice.”

“Allora va bene così.”

“Qrow?”

Summer ha l’estate nel nome e l’inverno negli occhi e l’autunno nei capelli e la primavera nelle guance arrossate; è la bellezza di una fiamma che oscilla nel buio – è il dolore di una mano che le si è fatta troppo, troppo vicina.

Ti alzi lentamente, metti mano alla falce.

“Iniziavo ad annoiarmi.”

Sta per chiederti cosa intendi dire, ma il primo Beowulf balza fuori da un cespuglio e lo accogli come una benedizione.

  
  


_Non contenta di ammirarla, la farfalla si mise in testa di fare con lei quello che faceva di solito coi fiori profumati: si allontanò, si voltò, e puntando coraggiosamente il volo verso la fiamma le passò sopra sfiorandola._

_Si ritrovò, stordita, ai piedi del lume; e si accorse, con stupore, che le mancava una zampa e che la punta delle ali era bruciata._

  
  


È come se fosse una presenza ingombrante e imbarazzante, che ti sforzi a tutti i costi di non guardare, e invece è solo la curva morbida e un po’ accentuata del ventre, dove, incosciente del mondo esterno, riposa il suo bambino.

C’è una luce, dentro di te, come una fiamma, che trema e trema, sempre sul punto di spegnersi.

Summer sorride e allarga le braccia, facendo un piccolo salto e inclinando un po’ la testa mentre esclama un breve “Ta–dan!” incerto e pieno di nervosismo. Ti chiedi se sia tu a renderla nervosa, se qualcosa stia trasudando sul tuo viso.

Se il dolore sia palese nei tuoi occhi.

Realizzi ora di non aver mai smesso di sperare che un giorno, magari, lei sarebbe stata tua. Credevi di essertela lasciata definitivamente alle spalle mentre Tai le infilava un anello al dito; scopri adesso che ti ha seguito di soppiatto, senza mai abbandonarti veramente.

Dopotutto, continua a vivere nei battiti persi del tuo cuore.

“Congratulazioni,” borbotti e annuisci, stampandoti in faccia il sogghigno più divertito e scanzonato di cui tu sia capace. Speri non somigli troppo ad una smorfia.

Summer non ci crede neanche per un secondo e, non essendo la menzogna parte di lei, non riesce a dissimulare la tristezza. Si passa una mano sul ventre rigonfio e ti domandi se la stia sfiorando il pensiero che quel bambino avrebbe potuto essere vostro, se solo qualche anno fa avessi avuto il coraggio di invitarla al ballo scolastico prima di Tai.

È questo il vero elefante nella stanza che ormai non potete più ignorare.

“Qrow.”

La disperazione nella sua voce ti spezza il cuore. Vorresti non essere mai tornato; ti senti ingannato dal tuo stesso bisogno, preso in giro. Vittima di uno scherzo che non fa ridere.

“Sei felice, Summer?”

Non ci sono Beowulf acquattati nel buio, stavolta, né un mantello che vi tiene più vicino di quanto sia prudente.

C’è solo una curva lenta che vi separa per sempre.

I suoi occhi – inverno, pioggia e argento – si riempiono di lacrime. Non piange perché è infelice, capisci; piange per l’esatto opposto.

Hai l’impressione di seguire un copione scomodo mentre pronunci le prossime parole.

“Allora va bene così.”

Taiyang entra nella stanza prima che possiate dirvi altro. Summer è veloce nel dargli le spalle, almeno quanto lo sei tu a toglierti quell’espressione vacua dalla faccia per calzarne un’altra più consona alla bella notizia che, si suppone, hai appena ricevuto. Lo sforzo ti provoca dolore, e non è un dolore metaforico, ma vero e tagliente, che ti riempie i muscoli e li piega, contro la tua volontà, in una smorfia dolente.

“Diventerai zio! Be’, insomma, diventerai _di nuovo_ zio. Non sei contento?”

“Certo,” sbuffi, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle. “Non vedo l’ora di farmi nuovamente vomitare addosso e avere bava ovunque.”

Tai ride, chinandosi a prendere in braccio una bambina dai folti capelli biondi che muove goffamente i primi passi.

“Sentito, Yang? Lo zio non ti ha ancora perdonata,” dice e la vezzeggia, facendo qualche smorfia che la fa ridere di gusto. Le lasci una carezza sulla testa, ma il tuo sguardo è fisso su Summer, che ti guarda come se ti stesse dicendo addio.

Stranamente, provi solo sollievo.

  


_– Che cosa mi sarà successo? – si chiese, senza riuscire a trovare una ragione. Non poteva assolutamente ammettere che da una cosa tanto bella, com’era quella fiamma, le potesse venire qualche male; e perciò, dopo aver ripreso un po’ di forze, con un colpo d’ali si rimise in volo._

_Fece alcune volate, e di nuovo puntò verso la fiamma per posarsi lì sopra. E subito cadde, bruciata, nell’olio che alimentava la fiamma_.

  
  


Si chiama Ruby e ha i suoi stessi occhi d’argento.

C’è così tanto di Summer, in lei, che ti è difficile credere che sia stata concepita con Taiyang. E che tu sia maledetto per tutti quei minuscoli dettagli che continui a notare, per quell’assurda somiglianza che continui a vedere nonostante non ci sia una sola goccia del tuo sangue, nelle sue piccole, fragili vene.

Ti fissa con insistenza, con un strana consapevolezza, mentre accetta passivamente le carezze di Tai, che la tiene su una spalla e le batte delicatamente la schiena.

Scopri che sorriderle è doloroso. Scopri che restare seduto qui, sul loro divano, dove potrebbe essere stata concepita, è doloroso.

Scopri che cogliere in tralice la mano di Summer che ravvia una ciocca dietro l’orecchio è doloroso.

Hai bisogno di andartene.

Hai bisogno di curare tutto questo dolore.

Ti alzi, ti scusi, non ti volti.

Il neon di un bar lampeggia e richiama la tua attenzione. Entri, ti lasci cadere uno sgabello.

“Che cosa prendi?”

Ci pensi un attimo. Una cura, ti serve una cura.

“La roba più forte che hai.”

Inizi a bere oggi e sai già che non smetterai mai più. Bicchiere a bicchiere, goccia a goccia, fiamma a fiamma, l’immagine di Summer si annacqua e si sfalda.

_Pace_.

 

“Sei ubriaco.”

“Da cosa l’hai notato?”

“Dalla puzza.”

Ridi, di una risata triste e vuota. Quello che trovi negli occhi di Ozpin, però, se possibile, è ancora più triste e ancora più vuoto. Fai per dirgli di togliersi quell’espressione da martire dalla faccia, ma le ginocchia si fanno molli e cedono di colpo. Attendi lo schianto contro il pavimento, ma le mani di Ozpin sono solide mentre ti sorreggono.

Ti aggrappi a lui come se ne andasse della tua vita. Forse, in una certa misura, è così. Ozpin, d’altra parte, è sempre stato la risposta ad ogni cosa. Non corrono che pochi anni a separarvi, ma ha già in lui la saggezza dei vecchi, la loro lungimiranza e i loro consigli preziosi.

Perfino il suo odore è rassicurante – biancheria pulita e sole.

“Mandami via, Ozpin. Il più lontano possibile,” lo supplichi, stringendoti con più forza alle sue spalle. Senti le unghie affondare nel tessuto morbido della sua giacca.

“Il dolore non è mai un buon consigliere, Qrow.”

Singhiozzi, scuoti la testa. “Il dolore è un––– _ottimo_ consigliere,” concludi dopo una pausa brevissima, premendo la fronte contro la sua spalla. Forse è l’alcol a distorcere le tue sensazioni, o forse non l’hai mai realizzato prima, ma stargli così vicino ti dà lo stesso brivido lungo la schiena di quando serri le dita sull’impugnatura della tua falce.

Forse non sta neppure succedendo davvero.

Forse neanche la sua mano che preme contro la tua nuca sta succedendo davvero.

“Dormi, adesso. E se domattina vorrai ancora andare via, troveremo una soluzione.”

 

Otto ore e un terribile mal di testa dopo ti viene affidato un incarico sensibile nel nord di Atlas. Ozpin ti ripete continuamente che è pericoloso, che probabilmente sarà una missione lunga e sfibrante, che i tuoi nervi verranno duramente messi alla prova – così come il tuo cuore. Ma sei pronto. Inoltre, sai che se Ozpin ti ha affidato questo compito è perché lo voleva fin dall’inizio, a prescindere dalle tue patetiche suppliche ubriache.

 

Prepari lo stretto necessario.

Lo infili in uno zaino sbiadito e consunto, che poi ti getti in spalla. L’unico saluto lo riservi ad Ozpin: una forte, lunga stretta di mano. Qualcosa passa nello sguardo che vi scambiate, ma non hai idea di cosa sia – né che ci penserai sempre più spesso, nei mesi e negli anni che verranno.

Ti chiedi se sia il caso di salutare lei, lei che ti ha scavato un cratere nel petto, ma c’è un numero finito di colpi che puoi incassare e hai esaurito le possibilità.

Chiudi gli occhi e rivedi la sua mano ravviare quella ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio. È l’unica immagine che scegli di portare con te.

Non sai ancora che è anche l’ultima.  
  


_– Maledetta luce – mormorò la farfalla in fin di vita._

_– Io credevo di trovare in te la mia felicità, e invece ci ho trovato la morte. Piango sul mio sciocco desiderio, perché ho conosciuto troppo tardi, e a mie spese, la tua natura pericolosa. –_

  
  


Vale ha l’odore delle cose ritrovate.

Cinque anni dopo, ti sembra di non essertene mai andato, non fosse altro che per il cratere che ancora senti in petto, con i riccoli di fumo che ancora si levano dalla sua superficie butterata.

Cinque anni e non una telefonata, un messaggio, una lettera. Non che tu abbia fatto qualcosa, in questo senso. Hai semplicemente accettato passivamente il corso degli eventi, nella speranza che Summer si staccasse da te come una crosta vecchia, lasciando sotto una ferita completamente rimarginata. Invece, il tempo e il silenzio ti hanno strappato quella crosta di dosso, riaprendo lo squarcio e permettendo al sangue di scorrere.

L'aria di Vale è come balsamo sulla ferita.

La vicinanza a Summer, che dovrebbe ucciderti, ti fa invece guarire. Un altro stramaledetto paradosso.

_Cazzo_.

Affondi la mano nella giacca, tiri fuori la fiaschetta d'argento e bevi, bevi, finché i primi vapori alcolici non si levano, annebbiandoti la mente – allontanando Summer da te.

Puoi farcela.

Nonostante il sangue e il dolore sordo e costante, sai di potercela fare. Inoltre, una parte di te smania di rivedere la piccola Ruby, sentirla pronunciare il tuo nome per la prima volta. Ti chiedi quanto e come somigli a sua madre.

Ti chiedi perché ti chiedi queste cose.

La loro casa è come la ricordi: tronchi sapientemente tagliati e affastellati gli uni sugli altri e, da qualche parte nella tua memoria, si leva l’eco delle tue prese in giro (“ _Solo tu potevi costruire una casa del genere, Tai_ . _Chiamami, quando verrà giù”)_ perché, davvero, solo a Tai poteva venire in mente qualcosa di tanto stravagante.

Bussi un paio di volte e irrigidisci i muscoli, come se fossi pronto ad incassare un colpo duro non appena la porta si aprirà.

Ma quando il battente gira cigolando sui cardini è una figuretta tutta capelli biondi e occhioni viola a fissarti quasi con sfacciataggine.

Tua nipote.

La tua vera nipote, figlia di quella gemella un tempo tanto amata. Ritrovi sua madre Raven nella linea decisa della bocca e nella forma degli occhi e, in maniera diversa ma esattamente come sua sorella, anche lei è dolorosa da guardare.

Entrambe ti ricordano le due donne della tua vita che hai perso senza fare veramente nulla per impedirlo.

“Ciao,” la saluti, arruffandole ruvidamente i capelli biondi. Sbirci in casa, cerchi di cogliere la figura allampanata di Tai, ma invece cogli solo _qualcosa_ parzialmente celato dallo stipite della porta della cucina, avvolto in un drappo rosso sangue. Ti manca il respiro e per un attimo il peso di quei cinque anni è insostenibile.

Riconosceresti quel mantello tra altri mille.

Biasimandoti, ti chiedi se porta ancora il suo profumo.

“Chi sei? Cosa vuoi?”

In Yang c’è più Raven di quanto ti piaccia ammettere. Puoi solo augurarti che la sua strada non intersechi mai quella di sua madre, o che curvi nella stessa, oscura maniera.

“Sono tuo zio, ragazzina. Dove sono i tuoi genitori?”

Yang ti soppesa con lo sguardo e quando finalmente decide che può fidarsi, l’aria diffidente abbandona il suo piccolo viso, che si apre anzi in un sorriso.

“Papà è sul retro, a tagliare la legna.”

“E la tua mamma?”

La bocca della bambina si cruccia, i suoi occhi lasciano i tuoi.

“La mamma…” getta un'occhiata alla figuretta avvolta nel drappo alle sue spalle, stringendo i piccoli pugni.

“La mamma è morta.”

 

_Scomparsa_.

È questo il nuovo status di Summer Rose, una delle più talentuose Cacciatrici che Beacon abbia mai prodotto: _scomparsa_.

Un modo più impersonale e diplomatico per dire che è morta chissà quando, chissà dove, chissà come.

Attonito, fissi il pavimento senza vederlo mentre Tai snocciola il suo lungo resoconto degli ultimi cinque anni.

La gravidanza, la maternità, Ruby, Yang, le missioni per conto di Ozpin, fino a quell’incarico di due anni fa.

Doveva durare solo qualche settimana; niente di più complicato di una ricognizione nell’est di Remnant. Ma qualcosa è andato storto e le settimane sono diventate mesi, che sono diventati un anno, che si è ridotto ad un’unica parola nel suo file: _scomparsa_.

Tornando a guardare Tai, noti il dolore scritto a chiare lettere sul suo viso. Nonostante altri dodici mesi siano trascorsi, è palese che non è ancora venuto a patti con la sua nuova realtà, con la sua nuova dinamica familiare.

Ne hai la conferma quando parla delle sue figlie.

“Yang è forte, sta reagendo bene. Ma Ruby… L’hai vista con il suo mantello, no? Rifiuta di toglierlo, non ci permette neanche di toccarlo… Ah,” sospira, affondando le mani nei capelli biondi. Allunghi la mano, gli batti una pacca e la lasci aperta al centro della sua schiena.

Dentro di te, iniziano i crolli e le esplosioni e i terremoti. Il tuo mondo viene scosso alle fondamenta, il suo asse si inclina pericolosamente, oscilla; ogni equilibrio si spezza.

Nel principio della distruzione giace anche il principio della tua fine.

 

“I contatti si sono interrotti definitivamente quattro settimane dopo la sua partenza. L’ultimo messaggio risale a poco prima della mezzanotte. Stava tornando a casa.”

Smuovi la fiaschetta d’argento e vieni ripagato dal suono fiacco di uno scialacquio poco convinto. Non resta che una patina di liquore a sporcare il fondo del contenitore.

_Dannazione_.

Ascoltare il racconto di Tai ti ha distrutto.

Ascoltare quello di Ozpin, condito di maggiori dettagli, disperde le ceneri nel vento e ti priva di qualsiasi possibilità di rimetterti insieme. Non sei certo di quello che si veda dalla superficie; probabilmente cela perfettamente tutto quello che le soggiace.

“Ozpin,” pronunci il suo nome con estrema lentezza, incrociando piano il suo sguardo. La sua parola è totalmente degna della tua fiducia, perciò, qualsiasi cosa risponderà alla tua prossima domanda, l'accetterai come oro che ti cola addosso.

“Credi che possa ancora essere viva?”

Ti fissa con intensità per un lunghissimo momento prima di aprirsi, infine, in un mezzo sorriso affranto che rende quasi inutili le sue prossime parole.

“Sai quanto amava le sue figlie.”

Una risposta apparentemente incoerente, ma capisci perfettamente dove voglia andare a parare. Le amava, sì, e non hai mai trascorso lontano da loro un solo minuto più di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario. Se Summer fosse stata viva, non avrebbe esitato neanche per un attimo ad aprirsi la strada a morsi e graffi per tornare da loro. L’ultimo muro, tenuto in equilibrio da uno scampolo residuo di speranza, crolla senza fare rumore.

“Già,” convieni dopo moltissimo tempo, lasciando che Ozpin si avvicini, che prema una mano sulla tua spalla, molto vicino al punto in cui essa si congiunge al collo. Puoi sentire la punta del suo pollice sfiorarti la gola. Guardandolo, provi quella vecchia sensazione di conforto e sicurezza. È solo una briciola che vola in quel cratere che ti buca il petto, ma ha un peso inaspettato e, in qualche modo, ne riempie una piccola parte.

“Tempi bui stanno arrivando, Qrow. E io avrò un immenso bisogno di te.”

Inclini un po’ la testa. Un sogghigno quasi incosciente ti piega le labbra. Nel mezzo di quella bolla vuota, per un attimo, una scintilla lampeggia.

“Sono pronto.”

Nella fine, forse, troverai un principio.

Nel dolore, forse, troverai la promessa di una rinascita.

  


_– Povera farfalla – rispose il lume. – Io non sono il sole, come tu ingenuamente credevi. Io sono soltanto un lume; e chi non sa usarmi con prudenza, si brucia_.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> La rosa incisa nel marmo bianco ha l’esatta dimensione del tuo palmo. Ricordi che anche la sua mano, un tempo, scivolava perfettamente nella tua.  
> Era piccola, morbida, ma sapeva assestare i pugni più dolorosi.  
> “Un altro dei tuoi mille paradossi, Summer,” mormori e ti passi la mano sulla nuca. Ti senti un po’ stupido a conversare con una lapida che spunta dal terreno come il dente nella bocca di un bambino, sotto la quale non giace un corpo, non giace nulla – solo il ricordo di una donna che hai amato.  
> “Ehi,” le dici, indagando il cielo scarlatto sulla tua testa. La prima stella della notte brilla e ammicca, quasi strizzandoti l’occhio.  
> “Non preoccuparti per Ruby. Ci penso io, a lei.”  
> Rialzandoti, lasci che il palmo scivoli via dal marmo, rivelando la rosa. Ti concedi solo un piccolo cenno del capo prima di voltarti e allontanarti verso i confini del bosco, dove Ozpin ti aspetta a braccia conserte.  
> “Pronto?”  
> Metti mano alla falce, scoccandogli il sorriso più cinico di cui disponi.  
> “Sono nato pronto, Ozpin.”


End file.
